


After the Afterparty

by tododekubaku_lvrs123



Series: After the Afterparty [1]
Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Chickens, Family Drama, Family Issues, First Love, Fluff, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Japanese Character(s), Korean Characters, My First Fanfic, Regret, Secret Crush, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yootip Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tododekubaku_lvrs123/pseuds/tododekubaku_lvrs123
Summary: (Omg guys this is my first fic wow ok I wrote this in one go on the phone to my friend at midnight on a school night omg)Nol disappears omg!!?? Shin-ae goes to work and KOusUke is tHere at HIS work!!?? Angst and expensive chicken get involved and then some stuff goes down. Omg which bro will Shin-ae pick!!?? Damn even I don't know.
Relationships: Hirahara "Nol" Yeong-Gi/Yoo Shin-Ae, Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Series: After the Afterparty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861102
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	After the Afterparty

It was finally the new year. A new start, a clean slate, a second chance. The last few days had been a real disaster for everyone, and Shin-ae was really looking for a way to make it all better again. All she wanted was for things to be normal again. All she wanted was to make sure Yeong-gi was ok. Let’s just say a lot went down during a certain New Years party the other day. A lot of tea was spilled that's for sure, and we all know that tea stains. It really didn’t help that Soushi had somehow managed to get Kousuke to take a couple shots as well. (to be fair he didn’t know Kousuke was such a lightweight so I guess Hirahara Junior had brought that upon himself).

“Oh crap”, Shin-ae said to herself, “I forgot I have work today..”  
She then realised how bloody awkward it was going to be at the office today. To be frank, she was wondering if Sir Hirahara and Yeong-gi were even going to be there. God everything was a mess alright. She walked into work and went straight to the lift. As she waited for the elevator to finally reach her, she pulled out her Wyphone and started typing a message to Yeong-gi. “Hey, u feeling ok? I know u probably don’t want to talk atm, which is totally fine, but just remember we're friends and all that stuff doesn't change that fact...ok” Just as she was about to send it, Shin-ae paused. ‘Does he even consider me a friend anymore?’ she thought. She tried to shake away this feeling as quickly as it came, sending the message anyway. She noticed the lift was just about to get to her and decided to put her phone away. Just as she was she heard a voice right behind her head. “So, Miss Yoo..”

‘HOLY SHIT’, she thought. Shin-ae flipped around and lore and behold it was him. The Q-tip. ‘Omfg, I swear this man should just become a freakin ninja with his skills,’ she thought. “So Miss Yoo,” Kousuke continued, “I didn’t mean to look at whom you were messaging, but Nol..? Don’t tell me, you still find interest in him, do you?”  
‘I swear man, this dude needs to lay-off,’ Shin-ae said to herself. “Ok Kousuke, so what if I was messaging your bro? He went through a lot the other night and I don’t see you offering a helping hand or shoulder to cry on!” And with that Shin-ae proceeded to board the empty elevator...except it wasn’t really empty anymore cause now the only people on it were her and Q-tip. ‘GOD THIS IS SO AWKWARD’, she thought. “Well, forgive me, Miss Yoo, if I was being too rash,” Kousuke finally replied.”I was only assuming.”  
“Well your assumption is pretty off the mark for a guy who's supposed to be good at everything,” She shot back. She counted the numbers on the elevator going up slowly, wishing it would hurry up so she could end this already awkward barley conversation. Then finally she reached her floor and hadn’t even taken a full step out before Kousuke stopped her. “Miss Yoo, would you please come to my office for a moment?”  
‘Oh shoot,’ She thought, ‘What could this guy possibly want now??’

Shin-ae carefully followed Kousuke into his office. “Shut the door behind you please,” He ordered, “Oh yup, sorry,” Shin-ae replied. “Now Miss Yoo, please come take a seat, the reason I called you here is in regard to Nol's situation. I understand how it may have come as a shock to you.” ‘yea no kidding’, Shin-ae thought. “Anyways,” Kousuke said, “How would you like to accompany me to dinner where we can further discuss this in private”, he offered. Shin-ae paused for a sec. What was he up to? Did he really just want to discuss his brother? That honestly seemed like the least Kousuke thing she had ever heard come out of his dry mouth thus far. “You know Kousuke, I really don’t know..”, “It’ll be a 5-star exclusive, and I’ll pay the full bill”. Shin-ae stopped.’ Omfg free 5-star food?’ She thought. “Aha, you know what Kousuke, I think I just might be able to squeeze it in...”

“Wow, fancy”. This was all Shin-ae could let out when she and Kousuke finally arrived at dinner. The place was like a dream. The restaurant was located at the top of a hotel building, looking out over the glistening ocean. When they got to the counter, the staff seemed to already be aware of who they were and where they wanted to be seated. “Right this way Mr Hirahara,” the waitress said. Kousuke and Shin-ae were led down the hall to a private dining room. ‘Oh my god restaurants have mini restaurants inside of them?” Shin-ae thought, ‘This is how you know someone has money…’. “Miss Yoo”, Koususke said, breaking her train of thoughts, “What? Yes?” Shin-ae said with a nervous jolt. “Please, order anything you want.” “Anything?” She said, “Yes Miss Yoo, anything.”  
Shin-ae immediately flipped open the menu and began scanning the pages. ‘Omg this food costs more than my rent..’ she thought. ‘Can I really just get anything?’. She finally settled on the cheapest chicken food on the menu: black Ayam cemani chicken and truffle sauce. Costing a whopping $300. (Note this chicken only consisted of a very small amount, in the US a full black Ayam cemani chicken would cost around $1000 and over.)  
When the staff took their orders and left, Shin-ae finally noticed something. Only her and Kousuke were in the room. This is not what she signed up for when she decided to come out to dinner with him. Aren’t there supposed to be, like, others around you at a restaurant? The air suddenly got really tense and Shin-ae could feel it. “So, like, the weather, heh, am I right?” she said awkwardly. Kousuke gave her a judgmental glance. “Anyway, Miss Yoo, the reason why I asked you to accompany me to dinner was to clear things up with you about Nol.” Shin-ae suddenly got tense, remembering the reason for this. “Miss Yoo, you need to realise, he’s gone, he left and no one knows where he’s disappeared and whether or not you want to you need to let it go and move on.” Those words. Those harsh but truthful words which came out of his mouth shot Shin-ae down like hail of bullets. “Kousuke, you don’t kn-”, “HE’S GONE!!” He shouted. Kousuke looked down in disbelief at his own outburst. Looking as if he was a completely different person. “I’m sorry Miss Yoo, I just- what he did to the people around him-to you, seeing you hurt like that made me hurt to…”. Shin-ae became silent. “What?” She commented. “I-um,” Kousuke started stammering, something which he had never done before, but he never got to finish his sentence as they were interrupted by their meal finally arriving. 

After the rest of the meal in literal silence, Kousuke paid the bill and they began to leave. “Thanks for dinner Kousuke,'' Shin-ae said, “I guess I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” She said with a sigh. She started to walk off towards the bus stop. “Wait, Miss Yoo,” Kousuke said, “ it’s already getting quite dark, look, it’s past 9 pm, let me drive you home.” Shin-ae checked her phone, and it was indeed past 9 pm. She figured it wouldn’t hurt to grab a ride and save some money while at it. “I mean, ok, thanks then.” She climbed into the expensive Ferrari, feeling really out of place. ‘Oh god this car probably costs more than all my family's belongings combined.’ She thought. As they started their drive home, Kousuke finally broke the silence. “Listen, Miss Yoo, I'd like to apologise about my abruptness at dinner. I failed to take your feelings into consideration and spoke on a whim.” “No, Kousuke, it’s fine I guess, you really pulled me back down to Earth back there, but is Nol really just, gone? Disappeared like that?...” She nearly broke down saying those last words. Kousuke noticed. “Miss Yoo, I know we just had dinner, but I feel like some tteok-bokki, would you like some?”

And that's how Shin-ae and her boss ended up sitting on a park bench at 10 pm. Both of them sitting there drowning in their thoughts while their rice cakes drowned in the spicy sauce. Shin-ae already knew, and knew for a long time that Yeong-gi was gone. She also knew he was probably going to be gone forever and she had to get over it. She took a deep breath. “Kousuke, thank you.” She said. “For what, Miss Yoo?” He replied. Looking down at her food, she said, “Even though I may not have been able to see it or even cared for it, you really have been there for me. You’ve stuck by me and helped me so much. I just hope you won’t abandon me either…” Shin-ae’s voice trailed off and she couldn’t hold it in anymore. The pain pulled at her heartstrings and she hated it. Tears began to roll down her cold cheeks, falling right down onto the pavement. Kousuke was immediately taken aback. Shin-ae was always the type of person who would never let anyone see her cry, but she was just so overwhelmed with all these emotions that she didn’t care anymore. Overwhelmed with feelings of sadness, anger, hopefulness, and fear. Angry because Yeong-gi left without saying a word, hoping that he might come back, hoping Kousuke wouldn’t leave either, and scared that he would leave too. Shin-ae then felt herself being pulled into a tight embrace. “Shin-ae, I would never, ever leave you. I promise that.” This was the first time Kousuke had ever called Shin-ae by her first name. “But how can you be so sure Kousuke? Yeong-gi said the exact same thing only a few months ago! But look at him now!?” Shin-ae said through her tears. “I know I won't leave Shin-ae, because... I love Yoo.” Shin-ae looked up at him into his ocean eyes (™ Billie Ellish) (sapphire orbs) and he stared back at her. His hands cupped her petite face. “Kousuke, I-” and before she could finish her sentence he pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss. 

A few years later….  
Shin-ae awoke to a beautiful spring morning with cherry blossoms glistening through the sky. The cherry blossoms weren’t the only thing glistening that morning, but also the diamond engagement ring sitting on her finger. She sat up in bed and looked at her fiance lying next to her, and she smiled contently. She gently shook Kousuke awake. “Guess what day it is?” she said with a sneaky grin. “Oh, is ut rubbish day?” Kousuke replied. “Oh my god reminded me how I fell in love with you again?” She joked, “hmm, maybe because I’m just so good looking?” Kosuke said with a laugh. With only a few hours left they kissed each other goodbye and were sent off to get prepared for their special day.

The venue was packed, needless to say. The media outlets were standing outside the gates, eager to catch a glimpse of the groom, but especially the beautiful bride. When their engagement was announced, it was labelled by the media as ‘The wedding of the century,’ and to be honest, it was a title well deserved. The Hirahara family were one of the most wealthy and elite families in Korea, and with Kousuke being the eldest son made him the heir to it all. There was no expense spared for this event. They had spent a whopping $40 million dollars on the wedding, having it at a stunning venue, gourmet desserts made to fit the test of the soon-to-be newlyweds, as with elite guests and relatives.

Well, all except one relative to be exact. Nol, the outcast of the Hirahara family, who had heard about Kousuke's engagement online. (Although he didn’t know whom his brother was engaged to.) Even though he hadn’t been invited, he knew that was his own fault since he had cut ties with his family long ago. He thought he would go back to Korea just to see what poor girl had been forced into marrying his controlling brother. (Well, in his eyes at least). He had only found out the venue and time thanks to all the media attention the wedding had got, and decided to come just for a peek…

“Oh my god, Shin-ae, is that really you? My baby...” Her dad stood by the door to the entrance of the venue, looking as if he was going to cry. “Dad, come on, if you cry I'm gonna cry too, then all my makeup is gonna come off!!” Shin-ae replied. “Ok ok, sorry hun! But you know it’s every dads best and worst dream to see their little girl all grown up like this!” Shin-ae smiled. “Right, ready to go?” her dad said, putting his arm out, “ready as I’ll ever be,” she replied. The doors opened, and almost immediately all orbs in the room turned to Shin-ae and she suddenly felt really embarrassed. Happy but embarrassed nonetheless. She still wasn’t used to the attention. When Kousuke turned around at the end of the aisle and saw his bride, he nearly melted from how beautiful she looked and had to take a deep breath. He had never felt this nervous and happy in his whole life. The one-woman that he loved so much was standing right there walking towards him, and he could not be happier. Shin-ae made her way down the aisle, looking straight ahead at her man. Blushing slightly. When she and her dad got to the end of the aisle, Kousuke took her hand, gently whispering “You look stunning.” Shin-ae blushed only harder. 

Nol had managed to sneak his way past security (somehow, considering it was a $40 million dollar wedding) and into the venue. ‘Right,’ he thought, ‘now where are all the people?’ He made his way down the giant castle-like venue, his footsteps echoing throughout the halls, and finally, he found himself face-to-face with a glass window looking into his brother's wedding. 

“Hirahara Kousuke, do you take thee, Yoo Shin-ae, to be though wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto pledge thee though faith [or] pledge yourself to her."  
“I do”  
"Yoo Shin-ae, do you take thee, Hirahara Kousuke, to be though wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto pledge thee though faith [or] pledge yourself to him."  
“I do”  
“I now pronounce thee husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”  
And with that Kousuke took Shin-ae into his arms and gave her her first kiss as her husband. The crowd cheered loudly, and both of them looked deeply into each other's eyes, saying simultaneously, “I love you.” 

Nol was shocked. He was horrified. He was hurt. How could this happen? How could he let this happen!? When he saw who Kosuke’s bride was he had to do a double-take. ‘Shin-ae?’ he thought. ‘Why her? She was the one I loved…’  
( Oh how the turns have tabled).


End file.
